


If there were no words, no way to speak (I would still hear you)

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [59]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn’t always the best person for remembering things that are important to civilians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If there were no words, no way to speak (I would still hear you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Valentine  
>  **1 Million Words' Holiday Challenge:** Valentine's Day
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Season 4 (or, maybe, 5?)  
>  **Title:** Martina McBride's _My Valentine_

Steve isn’t always the best person for remembering things that are important to civilians. He’s the kind of guy who has harrowing anniversary dates branded into his skin, but looks startled when he realizes Christmas is only two weeks away.

Or confusedly tense about the idea of a holiday focused around _love_.

Which happens to be something Danny loves. Valentines day, and even _love_ , itself. He loves a reason to spoil the people he loves. Rachel in the past, Grace always. And it’s worth it to earn that tiny, broken, smile watching Steve read the card hidden in his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
>  **valentine _(noun)_**   
>  _val·en·tine [val-uhn-tahyn]_
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. a card or message, usually amatory or sentimental but sometimes satirical or comical, or a token or gift sent by one person to another on Valentine Day, sometimes anonymously.  
> 2\. a sweetheart chosen or greeted on this day.  
> 3\. a written or other artistic work, message, token, etc., expressing affection for something or someone:  _His photographic essay is a valentine to Paris._
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1400–50; late Middle English, after the feast of Saint Valentine


End file.
